Interventional practitioners, regardless of subspecialty have always had to demonstrate profound dexterity in order to effectively and accurately perform invasive procedures. This is particularly the case with the delivery and deployment of implantable devices where there is very little room for error with respect to placement. In order to assist with placement accuracy, many interventionalists utilize scopes, such as bronchoscopes. Unfortunately, handling the scope and the delivery catheter can often be a clumsy process when the two devices easily disassociate from each other. Moreover, since many delivery catheters, for one reason or another, cannot be adequately managed with one hand, additional personnel are required when handling the scope and the delivery catheter.
Therefore, there is an existing need for an ergonomic handle specifically, and a delivery system generally, that allows a physician to deploy an implantable device with one hand. Moreover, the need remains for a delivery system that can receive a scope and lock the scope relative to the delivery system to give the physician greater control of the delivery and deployment of implantable devices.